gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween 2k7: Humans vs. Vampires
https://gaia.fandom.com/wiki/Halloween_2k7:_Humans_vs._VampiresThe Halloween 2k7 event started on October 29, 2007 and ended on November 7th. 'Overview' Vladimir Von Helson makes his return and declares war on humans and encourages his fellow Vampires to follow suit. Though Humans could also succumb to vampirism if bitten and by their own choice. 'Event Beginning' *Oct 29 Without seeing an official announcement, many Gaians stumbled upon the event by clicking on the Home page tab. They were introduced to the Halloween event:Gaia Page: Description and Rules The Battle for Gaia is underway. Vampires fight against humankind in a battle royale across the Gaia world. Which side are you on? All Gaians except the Administrators began the event as humans, making both vampire slaying and vampire conversion extremely difficult. Additionally, Gaians were given the opportunity to collect candy from shops and Towns to obtain grab bags. A new manga entitled "Convergence" was released on the first day. We find out Ian has still not returned to work at Barton Boutique since "The Trial of Ian", as the Sniper is still at large. There is a ton of gossip and suspicion on the street circling around Ian and the shootings, but no one has any answers. Meanwhile, Edmund is sipping tea at his residence, when he notices a figure through the window and a gunshot tears through the room. Ian is woken up with a jolt by Rufus. After Rufus and Ian share a short 'Dancy-Dancy', Rufus remarks that Ian looks terrible and asks if hes been keeping up with his 'treatments'. Ian remarks that they are taking less and less effect, and hes due for another tomorrow. So Rufus instead asks if he will come back to work. Ian admits his fears of being found again by the sniper and Rufus then remarks that he can't stay hidden forever. Ian responds that he hopes Edmund and Gambino will figure it out. Edmund barges into the Gambino residence, where he confronts Johnny about the people who are trying to kill them. Edmund drills Johnny for the details on how many people know about 'the serum'; to which Johnny responds with 'Nobody. Just you and I. And Ian'. Before a loud music tears through the mansion at Johnny's annoyance. They burst into Ian's room where Ian and Rufus are having a Dancy-Dancy party. Johnny responds to by smashing the music player with his bare fist, and demands to know how Rufus managed to get into his house. Edmund scolds Rufus for sneaking in, as an arm suddenly bursts through the open window to grab Ian. Revealing that someone had followed Rufus to the mansion. Edmund leaps into action, slamming the window onto the assailants hand before kicking through the window and knocking the assailant to the ground below. Johnny asks if the unknown party is dead. Edmund disagrees and says that they are likely stunned at best, and that they should leave immediately to administer Ian's treatments. It was agreed that Rufus wasn't fit for the danger ahead; so Ian and Rufus say their goodbyes. Edmund, Johnny and Ian then leave the residence; as the assailant watches them through clenched teeth. 'Build-Up' The first installment of the Halloween storyline arc was July 10th, where Edmund and Marie and Anna Corinne Von Helson sent out Private Messagess to Gaians as part of The Secret Message. It was unknown as to what would be the result of contributions to the two parties by Gaians. The event page gave three wallpapers, one with Ian, one with Louie Von Helson and one with Vladimir Von Helson. Gaians would remember Vladimir from Johnny K. Gambino mentioning him once upon a time, but Louie was new. During the Summer Festival 2k7, the manga "Damian" was released. Liam and Gino Gambino were kidnapped by the newly Vampiric Von Helson sisters, and Ian had flashbacks in the underground testing facility about his past, which revealed that Louie was his brother, and his mother was shot by his father, Vladimir. Zhivago chased after the brothers, but only managed to catch Louie. The first part of the MMVII trilogy, White Eclipse, was also released during the festival, in which Louie went to kill Ian but ran into Moira on the way. With the manga "Unveiled" released September 27th, it was revealed that Liam and Gino were trapped in the Von Helson Manor dungeon, and Edmund found Louie outside the G CORP secret facility, and took him to see Ian. The brothers were reunited, and Ian revealed the night they fled, Zhivago resumed trying to catch Ian, but Edmund fought the man off with a sword, which was when he obtained his mysterious scars. Johnny was outraged to find Louie in his mansion, but Edmund said that they owed it to "her", referring to Johnny's late wife, mother to Gino as well as Ian and Louie. On October 11, the second part of MMVII, Flower of the Night, was released. In the G CORP testing facility, Edmund managed to create a cure for Vampirism, and outside, Zhivago attacked Ian and Louie, but he ended up falling off the side of the building. Louie went to a fairground for a date with Moira, and a colony of Vampire bats was sent out to attack the Gaian populace by Vladimir. The first Halloween Costume Contest started October 12, which challenged Gaians to dress up in the best Gaia costumes or original costumes. 'The Rest of the event' Vladimir announced the following day that it was now possible to go to the enemy base to change into a human or vampire every six hours. The number of vampires and humans became markedly more balanced, and all-out warfare began. A new manga entitled "Gun Show" was released which showed Vladimir Von Helson standing at the fairground, talking of his revenge. Meanwhile, in the Von Helson Manor dungeon, Zhivago revealed to Gino Gambino that his mother was the same as Ian and Louie Von Helson's. Zhivago ordered Marie and Anna Corinne to kill Liam, but he stopped them by seducing them. * Nov 1, The final part of MMVII, Fight or Flight, was released, in which Vampires wreaked havoc in the fairground and one unhinged the Ferris wheel that Louie and Moira were on. Louie bit Moira, who was killed by the fall, and she awoke with a gasp and immediately, turned into a Vampire herself. Louie, Moira and Ian rushed to Von Helson Manor to put a stop to Vladimir, and after some Vampire fighting, Edmund shot Vladimir with the Vampire cure which caused him to drop Louie, whom he was holding up, and Zhivago accidentally shot Vladimir with his sniper rifle, killing him. ---- 'The Rest of the event: Dialogue' *Oct 29 Entering the battlegrounds, there were stylized banners, and occasionally an NPC would appear on them to say something as the battling went on. Vladimir Von Helson :-Fight hard, my children, Gaia will soon be ours :-How are the humans turning vampires back into mortals!! :-The humans have found some way to harm us...if you begin to turn, return here to be restored! :-Zhivago has failed to eliminate Damian twice. We must bring the full force of our kind against him ---- Marie & Anna Corinne Von Helson :-We tried to take Gaia once with our wealth...now it's time for force :-When we find the human base of operations, I'm going to tear Gambino's heart from his chest :-Show no mercy! Don't forget - those wretches tired to kill my sister and me :-Be careful...experienced Vampire Hunters have more abilities with which to defend themselves :-Focus your attacks on a single post...your enemy only loses a hit point when it's hit 3 times :-I wonder what Rufus taste like... ---- Zhivago :-So, Louie has turned traitor? I'll use his corpse as a footstool... :-Damian has slipped from my grasp twice now. This time, he won't be so lucky :-As much as I despise him, It warmed my blood to encounter Damian in his true form :-Vladimir is kind to those who serve him. You'll earn rewards by slaying humans :-Rage Abilities can be used to make attacks deadlier and restores more powerful... ---- Johnny K. Gambino :-Edmund and I have been working on this cure for years now. I hope it's worth the time and expense :-The Von Helson's and I have a bitter past. I never thought our rivalry would come to this! :-All this fuss over Ian! Such a waste :-Don't underestimate those vamps...the stronger the vampire, the more dark abilities they can employ! :-I'll kill Vladimir myself, if I have to ---- Edmund :-You should be proud to fight beside Johnny Gambino :-It took ages, but we were finally able to synthesize a vampire cure from Black Orchids and Garlic! :-With this cure, our victory is inevitable :-Ian is safe here for the time being. We must drive those foul beast out of Gaia! :-Focus your attacks on a single post...your enemy only loses a hit point when it's hit 3 times ---- Damian Von Helson :-I had to hide my secret for so long...now it's time to redeem myself! :-Taking Edmund's treatments is painful, but necessary :-We have a cure for Vampirism! If your allies are turning, administer the cure to their post in our home base! :-I can't believe I'm related to those awful Twins :-There is no time for Dancey! ---- Louis Von Helson :-I haven't seen Damian in so long, I never dreamed he was till alive! :-It's so good to see Damian again, even under these terrible circumstances :-The rest of my family has gone mad! I'll help Damian out however I can! :-I hope Moira's OK :-The more experience you get, the stronger you are. With each rank increase, you get a new Rage Ability! 'Event Conclusion and Confusion' The developers stated that the Halloween event would end at midnight on November 7. While it ended at approximately 1 in the afternoon on November 7, mild controversy erupted over the fact that Gaians had construed midnight to mean the conclusion of November 7. * 'ToTing Phrases' What NPCs say when Gaians clicked to their shop to collect candy. Alphabetical, but starting with the most used phrase first. *'ToTing:' :Everyone: That's a lot of candy!! Here's a gift for your efforts. Check your inventory to open the gift! :Agatha: What a delightful costume! Here's a treat. Don't eat it all at once! :Edmund: So it's candy you want, is it? Fine! Take it! :Liam: Hey, nice costume! Not as good as mine, but here's some candy anyway. :Moira: Ooh, you've looking good! Here's something sweet for ya. :Old Man Logan: Want some candy, bub? Sure, lemme just reach into this fish here... :Rina: Ooh, nice costume! Take some of this candy before I eat it all! :Ruby: Hi, sweetie! Care for a treat? :Rufus the Cat: *Purrrrrr* Candy for you! :Sam: Hey, nice costume! Here's some candy :Sasha: I'm going to get sooooooo fat...you'd better take some of this candy! :Vanessa: Oh! You want some candy! Let me just reach in here... *'ToTing too Quickly:' :Agatha: Now, now! Save some candy for the other kids! :Bildeau: Not so fast, greedy, I've already given you candy! :Edmund: I gave you candy already, you greedy little monster! :Liam: Didn't I already give you candy? Scram! :Moira: Sorry darling, I already gave you candy. :Old Man Logan: I already gave you candy! The only thing I got left is fish guts. Want some? :Peyo: You're bad! I gaved you some! :Rina: Hey! I gave you candy already! If I give you mine, I won't have any left over for meeeee! :Ruby: Shoo! You got your candy already! :Rufus the Cat: *Hissss* I gave you candy already, mrrrow! :Sasha: Hey, didn't I already give you some candy? It's okay, you can hang out and talk! So anyway, I saw tina at the salon yesterday and I was like "Tiiiiiiaaaaaaaa!" and she was like "oh my goooooosh Sasha you look so good" and i was like "now waaaaay you look soooooo goooood today" and she was like... :Vanessa: I already gave you candy, so you must be here for some other reason... Toting Phrases: Jack *'0/100 Candies' :muuhuuuhuuuuu... Gimme your candy, prankster! :Trick or Treating requires actually going to people's houses... *'half/100 Candies' :muuhuuuhuuuuu... Gimme your candy, prankster! :muuhuuuhuuuuu... I see ye've found me. WHAT IS THIS!? Don't insult me with such a paltry of an offering. :Come back when ye gots enough candies to appease me! *'100/100 Candies' :muuhuuuhuuuuu... Gimme your candy, prankster! :muuhhuuuhuuu haahaaaahaaa... I see ye brings me candies and so shall ye be repaid with something for free. :Take me bag for inside ye shall find something that will make yer heart freeze! 'Criticism: Comparison to 2005' When the event first began developers began biting random users at their request to be turned into a vampire. (The developers were apparently told to do so, in order for more vampires to be created, as they were the only vampires at the time) As the first day progressed into the night, many started comparing the event to 2k5 in the fact many users (particularly vampires or those wishing to become vampires) were said to be displaying elitism by paying high amounts of gold or offering art in exchange to being bitten and transformed to a vampire. Some users who created threads gave their own personal warnings that users who were not vampire or anyone that attacked vampires were going to be added to their ignore list, which would prevent others from viewing a thread. Some vampire users were said to have been scammed and never received the gold/art they were promised, which led to form of retaliation by a few vampire users using their human mules to stalk and stake vampires to a point that they were returned to human form. To counter these surprise attacks, vampire users deleted their posts, which led to human users complaining that this action was unfair to them. 'Glitches & Problems' As no event on Gaia has ever gone on without glitches, the 2k7 Halloween event was no exception. Glitches: Site & Forum *Due to the massive influx of users within a small amount of time, Gaia crashed numerous times, from seconds to minutes. During these crashes many users were logged out several times, which led to fear of being targeted by a fake-login page. Scammers took advantage of the consistent downtime for a few hours throughout the first day of the event, which led to Gaia later adding a new You're leaving Gaia Online!|leaving Gaia page. (Was added after the Halloween event had ended) *Trick or treating in the shops had a glitch in which the NPCs would not reward users the seventh trick or treat bag. The user would be able to collect bags 1-6, but then would be given 8 without receiving 7. (Was later resolved the following day) *Though not an actual glitch, signatures were removed from user posts in the event forum to prevent lag, which had greatly contributed to the consistent downtime. *At the peak of the event more than 137,800 users had logged in, though three days later the 'most users online' feature was changed to just 108K users online. No explanation has been released as to why this was done, although it may have been related to the prevalence of mules. Glitches: Gaia Towns *On the first night of the event, Jack in towns was not functioning properly, and when a user had collected 100 candies, Jack would take the candy but not give the user a trick or treat bag. (This was later fixed, though more than 24 hours later) *On Halloween night Towns had crashed for about 30 minutes due to more than many users simultaneously trying to access acre 1000. (There were posts of more than 4,700 users being at that specific acre) *Many acres were so over-populated that whenever anyone regardless of internet connection tried to enter the acre towns would lock up. (Many reported being kicked out of towns whenever an acre became too overpopulated) This was somewhat fixed on November 2 when acre 1053 became accessible to the point where more than 6,000 users checked in at acre 1053-03, particularly due to the fact there was said to be a User run giveaway happening. 'Dev Alerts' *Oct 30: http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.33952179_2/#2 Hey guys, a little Halloween update! 1. Trick or Treating in Towns is functional! We're sorry it was down for so long, but now you can get that grab-bag goodness again. 2. We decided we're going to allow users to choose a team by going to an enemy home forum and asking an NPC to change them. It will be FREE, but you should only be able to do it once every 6 hours. We want everyone to be able to turn and enjoy the full scope of the event. Hopefully we'll have this change out by tomorrow. The event continues until November 7, so you should all have plenty of time to get your event items! ---- *Oct 30: http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.33952179_3/#3 Another update! You can now go to an enemy home base from the map on the event page to change teams for free. You can do this once every 6 hours! We apologize to the users who put a lot of time (and some, gold) into becoming vampires during the first day of the event. We never intended it to be difficult to become vampires, especially since you have to be a vampire to earn some of the event prizes. Have fun, everyone! 'Trivia' *Vampires developed strategies such as deleting all previous posts and staying in the vampire base to heal in order to remain vampires. *This Event and Storyline marks Gaia's first attempt at bringing their NPCs life by animation. Category:Events